Linkara
''"I AM A MAN!" PUNCH ''- Linkara Linkara is a character from Channel Awesome channel who reviews stuff like Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick,Spoony, Angry Joe and AVGN. Best Friends: Nostalgia Critic, Spoony, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero and Ciel Worst Enemies: Mechakrara and The Elder God Voiced by Lewis Lovhaug The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Linkara will debut here and join forces with V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel and the Crusaders against Mechuckles, The Elder God, The Sith Stalker and Prince Phobos. Mostly to face his archenemy and robotic counterpart Mechakara He will be the sixth main member and character of the team. He will also be the first new V Crusader to join the team. He arrives at the office to greet The Helper Squad and The V Crusaders becoming a member of the latter. He encounters Sir Slicer and is ready to take him, But it's Wolverine who decides to go on him.He and the group go back to the base, but Ares shows up on them, thankfully Asura defeats him. Linkara and Lizbeth fight Mechakara, he he hands his gun to Lizbeth which she uses on Mechakara.. Prince Phobos introduces himself to the two and gives them the four one one on Mechuckles. He also meets Issac Clarke and wishes King Koopa good luck on his mission in Ice Cave. Friends: 90s kid, Iron Liz, Pollo, Harvey Finevoice, Dr.Linksano, Nostalgia Critic, Spoony, Angry Joe, Nostalgia Chick, Benett the Sage, Jew Wario, Suede, Film Brain, Benzai, MarzGurl, Lupa, Phelous, Todd in the Shadows, Nash, V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, Wolverine, Callohun, Homer Simpson, Jeremie Depois, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Proxy,The Helper Squad, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator, Issac Clarke, King Koopa, Ginormica, Dr.Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: Dr.Insano, Mechakara, Lord Vyce, The Entity, Holokara, Machlete, The Excutor, General Zod, Turell, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, The Sith Stalker, The Elder God, The Robotic Empire, Phobos's group Section heading Write the second section of your page here. linkara 1-1.jpg linkara 10.jpg linkara 11.jpg linkara 12.jpg linkara 13.jpg linkara 14.jpg linkara 15.jpg linkara 2.jpg linkara 3.jpg linkara 4.jpg linkara 5.jpg linkara 6.png linkara 7.jpg linkara 8.jpg linkara 9.jpg linkara.png Linkara 1.jpg linkara 16.png linkara 17.png linkara 18.png linkara 19.png linkara 20.png linkara 21.png linkara 22.png linkara 23.png linkara 24.png linkara 25.png linkara 26.png linkara 27.png linkara 28.png linkara 29.png linkara 30.png linkara 31.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Future Members of The V Crusaders Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Funniest Characters Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Magic Users Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Guile Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Sexy characters Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker: Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Chosen ones Category:Gun Users Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:The V Crusaders Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Badass Normal Category:The AT4W Crew Category:Characters hailing from the Atop The 4th wall Universe Category:Partner Category:Hat Wearer Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Team heroes